In general, the washing machine removes various dirt stuck to clothes, beddings, and the like by using softening action of detergent, friction caused by circulation of water coming from rotation of a pulsator, and impact applied to the laundry by the pulsator, wherein an amount and kinds of laundry is detected with sensors to set a washing method automatically, washing water is supplied appropriately according to the amount and kinds of the laundry, and the washing is carried out under the control of a microcomputer.
A related art full automatic washing machine is operated in two methods, one of which is transmission of a rotating power from a driving motor to a washing shaft or a spinning shaft with a power transmission belt or pulley, for rotating the pulsator or a spinning tub, and the other of which is rotating a washing and spinning tub at different speeds in washing and spinning under the speed control of a brushless DC motor.
However, the related art washing machine has a problem in that malfunction of a clutch used for shifting a power transmission path can not be detected failing to prevent damage of the washing machine caused by the clutch. Moreover, even if the motor is stopped, the unavailability of means for braking the washing tub in the case of damage to the clutch is a hazard to the user.